Lost Among You
by Dark-lighter0405
Summary: DracoHarry Slash. Love fic of the M.E. Kind. No specific summary, just a story about love.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I know you guys probably hate me right now for starting yet ANOTHER fic while I have two that I'm supposed to be working on but I just couldn't help this any longer. I just keep thinking how cool it would be to do a Melissa Ethridge song themed fic. It's going to be a long one, or at least more than one chapter. Oh and you guys will get the 'In Love and War' update tomorrow. Scouts Honor. Also, for now, until I can get in a better place with it, Standing Tempus is on Hiatus. Thanks.**

**DISCLAIMER: Harry Potter nor Melissa Ethridge lyrics belong to me. I'm just a lowly fanboy writing stories using these themes. So don't sue me, as I'm not making money off of any of this.**

**Chapter 1**

**"Chrome Plated Heart"**

_I've got a chrome plated heart_

_wings on these fingers tryin to tear it apart_

_got angels cryin from up above_

_got rust in their eyes and rust on their love_

_I have learned to leave no stone unturned and_

_keep the wall against my back_

_and love is real as the day is long and the night is black_

_black as night_

Draco Malfoy. I am Draco Malfoy. The Ice Prince. Ugh I am Draco Malfoy and I hate that name, no matter how true or untrue that is. I slip on the last of my clothes for the morning: a white-cream cashmere sweater and slick back my hair one more time, and then magic off the gel I got on my hands. I shivered a little as the feeling of the cold gel dissappeared as if it was never there. 'I am Draco Malfoy and...I look damn good.' I laugh as I think this to myself.

"Hey babe, what up?" Blaise asks me as he comes up behindme and puts his chin on my shoulder.

"Blaise." I say shortly, rolling my eyes "Last night was just a fuck."

"Just like all those _other_ nights you came crawling to me for relase?" I shudder. "Keep tellin yourself that, but I know who you are Draco. I can see right through you."

My eyes instantly grow hard. "Oh you can, can you?"

Frustratingly he nods.

"Well let me tell you something, _buddy_, the day you can see right through me is the day your dick grows bigger than my fist, but seeing as how right now you only average out at 5 and a half inches I'd say you shouldn't hold your breath, because you'd die."

"Fine you little shit," he replies coldly "Next time you want to get your rocks off, you can fuck your right hand."

"And it would still be better than fucking you ever could be."

As he storms off I watch with a sort of detached sense of regret. All the time I can't seem to make my brain hold back my mouth and I end up hurting the people who are my housemates, and the only people I can really count on. I'd have to pay for that later...especially if I did want to get laid. If he wanted I guess he could tell people I fuck him, and that would sort of hurt my reputation with some. Most don't know I'm gay, and though I don't give a fuck, father says I have to hide my disgusting lifestyle. If I cared, Blaise could destroy me with it. But my secret is also his. If he wanted to hurt me, he'd have to hurt himself too. His father's a fucking right-wing christian nut-case.

"Hey babe, what's goin on?" Pansy asks looping her arms through mine.

"Nothing much."

"Another tiff with Blaise I see."

"Yes Darling, He's just angry that we can fuck everything that moves, and not give a fuck about the person. Now kindly remove your filthy hand from my Prada jacket before I have to hurt you."

"Someone's touchy this morning. It must be so hard to be Hogwarts Ice Prince." She replied light-heartedly, taking her hand from my white coat.

"I'm only Ice Prince because you've already taken up position as Ice King your highness." I joke, "And this jacket was fucking expensive, for prada at least. I would like to wait till we actually get to hogsmeade before anyone tries to touch me. Gotta look presentable for the masses, if you know what I mean...although judging by your outift, I'd say not."

"Very funny you prick." She laughs.

Pansy is like a boat in the middle of a raging storm. She knows what it's like for me, because it's similar for her. If I didn't know any better I'd say we were either twins or soul mates...although I opt for twins because having pansy as a soul mate would not only be disgusting, but prove to be impossible, because she's a big dyke. We get each other, and she's not soft enough to be hurt by the slightest insult.

We walk out of the portrait together and start the long walk towards the kitchens. Salazaar must have been one fucking loner, because the dungeons were a dank, cold place, that took forever to navigate. _Oh well...the better to keep the Gryffindors out of here._ I thought to myself.

"What about her?" Pansy asks suddenly, and discreetly.

A girl in our year who no one really ever notices because she's always alone and reading or doing homework was walking in front of us.

"Hair's too shabby. She's too fucking tall, and she's wearing robes to a hogsmeade trip...and carrying textbooks. She's a loner. I'd give her...a 3."

"She is not a three!" Pansy shrieked quietly. "She's like...she's like those scorpions that hide in the sand. You think the sand is all innocent and you sit on it, and then suddenly you're in the most pain you've been in your fucking life, and you get up and there's a scorpion hanging by the tail on your ass. And you die."

I laugh at this.

"What? Think about it. All that time spent reading musty books, and no contact? All that pent up sexual tension..." Pansy shivers, with a slight smile on her face. "She's got to be a wildcat in bed."

"Mmm." I murmur noncomitally, "Do let me know love."

"Of course. See ya later Drakey Poo." She laughs at this much-hated nickname and runs up to the girl and begins to charm her. I watch as she whispers something in her ear, and then the girl smiles and they take a detour.

'What the Fuck does she say to those girls?' I mean...I'm good, but not that good. I can't just walk up to anyone and then get them to go with me.

The Great Hall is just shabby this morning. It's always like this on hogsmeade weekends. No one is hardly there in the mornings for breakfast so I like to go and think. Despite what everyone thinks, the 'Ice Prince' does like to think occasionally. I think about...my father mostly. How much I fucking hate him. How much I hate that he controls my life even when he's not here. If he was dead, I could be who I really want to be. I could do what I fucking wanted to do, and not have any limitations. People think that I can just do that now, but they don't know the half of it.

None of the teachers are usually there on hogsmeade weekends either, so I pretty much have the whole hall to myself. I take a bite of toast and immediatley spit it back out. I take out my wand angrily.

"Accio House Elf."

A moment later, a shabby looking house elf comes flying through the door in the air, with a 'deer-caught-in-headlights' expression. I promptly grab it's shirt, which I recognize as one of granger's creations, and narrowed my eyes.

"My toast." I spit in it's face. "Is cold."

"As is his heart." I hear Blaise mutter down the table, which I suddenly note that he and a few of his aquaintances sit.

I sneer at him and turn back to the elf. "Now get me more toast, hot this time, with a side of eggs and bacon. And make it snappy, I've got a hogsmeade trip to take."

"Y-y-y-es, sir. Right away sir." With that, the elf dissapeared in my grasp with a snap of it's fingers.

A moment later a hot plate full of the things I requested appeared in front of me out of thin air. I close my eyes and almost begin to smile at how great it smells...almost. I start digging in, and before I know it, I've devoured the entire friggin thing, and more appears on my plate.

"Fuck," I mutter, "I'm too full for seconds right now." I do have a figure I need to maintain.

Rising from the table I mentally chastise myself for eating like a fucking pig so obviously in front of everyone.

"She was fan-fucking-tastic darling."

I nearly jumped out of my fucking skin, when Pansy came up to me, with sex-hair and a little bit of mystery liquid on her mouth, that she was in the process of wiping off.

"Oh Pansy," I laugh disgustedly, "You couldn't get that off before you Came in my presence?"

"Oh but honey, I didn't come in _your _presence, and it wasn't only once." She smiled satisfactorily at my look of disgust.

"TMI you SOB."

"So darling how was your breakfast?" She asks, grabbing my wrist to move us aside as students pushed through the crowd currently walking to hogsmeade.

I winced.

She purses her lips. "What this time?" She hisses as she lifts my sleeve a half inch.

"None of your fucking business."

"Fine." She whispers, and then, in normal tones, "What did they serve? Did I miss anything good? Oh well I can't say that I did, seeing as how I got the best breakfast a dyke could at this time of morning."

I roll my eyes as I pull my arm from hers. She didn't even protest when I told her to fuck off. It's like...she didn't care.

"It was cold at first and--"

"And he asked the house elf to make it hot for him. Too bad they can't heat up his heart too, or there'd actually be a decent human being in there someone."

"Nice one Blaise. If you keep trying you might actually say something that'll hurt."

"No, nothing can hurt him." Blaise sneers back at Pansy, "He's got a heart of Ice."

Abruptly I turn from where Pansy and I had been walking ahead of him, and not looking at him before and I stepped up in his face with a sadistic smile on my face.

"Oh didn't you know?" I ask innocently.

He looks confused. So I help him out.

"It's not Ice." I pause. "It's chrome"

And then I deck him.

**A/N: so how'd I do? Think I should continue? Let me know. Read, Review, and ENJOY!**

**-Dark**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Sorry for taking so long for the update...I tend to do that lately, but I'm trying not to, seriously. so here's the update and I hope you like it!**

_**Reviews:**_

**koolmint26:** thank you so much for your review! Pansy is always such a whore isn't she? Couldn't break _that_ mold. lol. Enjoy!

**Mystical Marauder:** OMG! I loved your review! And Darling, I wouldn't give up this story for the world. Bitchy Draco does get you all hot and bothered doesn't it? lol.

**Enigmus: **Thanks for your review! It made me feel good. I'm glad you thought it was delicious:D

**NotPerfect07:** Glad that you thought I should continue! Thanks for the encouraging review!

**princess.krissi:** well did you read my other stories? if so what did you think? Nothing like this one huh?

**Jujube15: **I can't get over how much I love your name. lol. Makes me think of the will & grace episode in which grace is like: "Do you squeeze your co-workers ass if they give you a box a jujube's?" and will is like "Depends on what size."

_**Looks like that's it for this week's reviews. Thank you SO SO much for all of your reviews, without them, I wouldn't have continued this. Enjoy!**_

**HPDM HPMD HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM**

**Chapter 2**

**"Angels Would Fall"**

_the rope that's wrapped around me_

_is cutting through my skin_

_and the doubts that have surrounded me_

_are finding their way in_

_I keep it close to me, like a holy man prays_

_in my desperate hour it's better...better that way_

You'd think that I'd feel bad or guilty even, for punching blaise...but if you were smart you'd know better by now. No, afterwards, I simply walked away, with Pansy in tow, and headed towards Hogsmeade village once more just as if nothing had happened. Of course there was the ocassional shocked person I had to push past as they stood staring disbelievingly at the body of Blaise on the ground, covered in dirt.

"Oh Draco darling, did you have to go and make a scene like that?"

"Whatever are you taking about Pansy dear?"

"You know perfectly well what I mean. If you'd just leave him alone he'd go away. It's like a lost puppy, or it's as if you keep feeding a duck by the pond. Give them something...anything...and they'll follow you home."

"Unless you kick them with your shoe. They won't follow you then."

Pansy mumbled something and I knew I'd won that round. Of course there wasn't many that I'd ever lost with Pansy as a contender.

"So what's on the agenda for today my dearest?"

"Well, first thing that's on _my _agenda is telling you never to call me dearest again, pumpkin, before I throw up all over your new dior sweater."

"Oh Draco dearest, you've all the charm of a tin full of stale cookies."

"Don't be upset because I outsmarted you in an argument again Pansy, you could have just as easily have won that round, if your mind wasn't so focused on pussy all the time."

I'm sure Pansy and I could have gone on forever just like that all the way to hogsmeade, but at that very moment, Harry Potter was spotted walking just a few short yards away. Oh it wouldn't have been a big deal, if Pansy hadn't made it one. I would've been content with calling him pot-head or scar-head and walking merrily by having my bitch fest, but no, Pansy just had to say something.

"You're just angry because I get laid more often. But you can make up for lost time you know."

"Oh? And what pray tell, would I have to do?"

"Fuck Harry Potter."

I stumbled a little bit at that part, but I casually covered it up as I swung Pansy around to my other arm to make it look like the stumble was intentional.

"I hope I heard you wrong." I hissed at her, "fucking harry potter, has got to be the worst idea you have ever had...and that's saying something."

"Why is it so bad?"

"Uh did you really just ask that?"

"No, what I mean is...it could be good for your reputation."

"How so? I'm supposed to be hiding my _disgusting lifestyle_ as per my father's instructions, so what the fuck good would it do?"

"Simple. You and I know that you're not supposed to hide your sexuality, but he doesn't. So you just seduce him, make sure there's a hidden camera somewhere, and then fuck his brains out. Then afterwards there's many things you could do with that tape. Blackmail him, use it to get him to join our side, or better yet, to denounce his world-wide fame."

"I...that...but..."

"Yes?"

"It's...so stupidly retarded...that it just might work. But there's a problem...I don't give enough of a damn about ''our side'' or even about his ''fame'' to fuck him."

"Ok...but then, just the other day you were saying how much you hated your father, and you wanted to find a way to tell him to go fuck himself...well this is it."

"What? Pansy _dear_ I do believe that the healthy Dyke breakfast you had this morning is clogging your brain. How would fucking Harry Potter equal telling my father to fuck off?"

"Like this. See, if you fuck Potter, then you can like...make a tee-shirt that says "I've fucked Harry Potter'' and then wear around school. We all know Rita's got someone working as a mole for the Daily Prophet, so the story will get out soon. What better way to tell you're father to fuck himself, than to let him know you've fucked his lord's worst enemy?"

"Uh huh...but why not just make a tee-shirt that says I did it with Potter, and then start the plan from there? Why would be the point of _actually_ fucking Potter?"

"Getting laid of course. Now that Blaise won't put out."

For a moment...one singularly crazy stupid moment...I actually conisdered doing that. There was no flaw in her logic...there was no reason against it...so why not?

Then, that moment I just told you about, stretched on to two moments...then three...and pretty soon, as we were nearing the village, I'd made a decision. I was going to do it. I was going to seduce Harry Potter and fuck him. Then use it to my own sick sadistic advantage.

But of course, I'd have to talk to him first. Which wouldn't be too difficult. Since this was my last year here, I'd decided at the beginning of it, to not fuck with Potter...ok bad wording...to not get in fights with him, or even interact with him. So for a few months he's had a relatively quiet and malfoy-free life. I'd have to change that.

"Hello Potter."

"Malfoy." came the curt reply.

"How's it going."

"Fine thanks." still curt.

I paused for a second. "Well...I'm doing good."

He looks at me. "Um...great for you."

"Where you headed?"

"Hogsmead."

I bit back my sarcastic reply. "Where _in_ hogsmeade?"

He sighs. "What do you want Malfoy?"

"I was just striking up a friendly conversation, I didn't know that was a crime in these parts, shit." I replied irritably.

"Well I don't particularly have much to say to my enemy of 6 years, even if he's suddenly become less of a bother lately."

"So you've noticed?"

"Don't flatter yourself."

"I didn't. You did."

"If that's flattery to you, you haven't gotten much of it in your lifetime."

Before I could stop myself, "Maybe it's because I'm not the famous Harry Potter, who gets adored every second of my life."

"Maybe."

"Well -"

"Look. I'm going into the Three Broomsticks now, so if you've got something to say, do it now or move out of my way."

"You know, you and I aren't that different. You'd see that if you really got to know me."

"If I _really_ got to know you, I know what I'd see, and it wouldn't be similarities. Now kindly remove yourself from the doorway."

"I don't do kind, and neither do you Potter."

With that I stepped from the doorway. The bait was set. The line cast. All that need be done was for him to bite.

My smirk was fast fading as I made my way back to Pansy who was waiting surreptitiously nearby the doorway of Honeydukes. Potter wasn't saying anything...wasn't doing anything. Soon I heard the door to the 'broomsticks' closing.

"Well?" Pansy asked as we made our way back on the beaten path to Hogwarts.

"I baited him, he didn't bite."

"Yet."

"What do you mean?"

"Don't give up so easily. Give him time to mull over the things you said."

"How can you be so confident? You didn't even hear us."

"Because as much as you've tried to keep people out, I know you Draco. I know you..." she pauses at the look I give her, "Well..more than anyone else does. So trust me."

"I don't the trust thing."

**A/N: I know it's probably shorter than you all expected, but it's something. My best friend just got dumped by her boyfriend of a year, and my grandmother's birthday is tomorrow. **

**So I'll update some of my other stories ASAP. **

**Read, Review, and as always, Enjoy!**

**-Dark**


End file.
